


Disembowelment

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: due to the subject matter, it's not really graphic violence but i had to choose a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19688326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 Cafe 007 Fest Angst Table. Disembowelment





	Disembowelment

Moneypenny hurled herself through the silent wall of minions standing at the far end of the Q-branch garage bays. The cold from the river seeped through the bricks and a chill raised the flesh on her arms. She shoved one hapless intern out of her way so hard that the guy fell to his knees. She can’t even remember if she mumbled an apology or screamed for him to get the fuck out of the way before her knees were hitting the cold cement of the garage bay.

There was nothing in the manual to prepare them for this. Absolutely nothing. It had happened during tea time when the hustle and bustle of Q-branch quieted down as the minions found their way to the break rooms scattered around for a quick cuppa and maybe scrounge for a biscuit or a sandwich. There was no one to hear him scream. No one to come running to his aid.  
“What happened?” Moneypenny asked, looking around.

The minions began to speak as one, filling her ears with a cacophony of sound.

“Accident!”

“We weren’t here!”

“We called as soon as we found him!”

“I think the hydraulics might have-”

“The brakes, he was working on the brakes!”

“The lift wasn’t secure.”

“Who was the last to use it?”

“It’s supposed to have a safety!”

“We’ve been having problems with it!”

“It was the only one open, he knew!”

“He should have waited for one of the other ones!”

“It’s in the repair queue.”

“Where the fuck is the safety!?”

“We were only gone for a few minutes!”

“Bond wanted the car repaired. There was a wobble in the front tire!”

“Oh shit.”

“Shit.”

“Oh no.”

“Who gets to-”

“Not me.”  
“Not me!”

“Someone has to!”

“Shit, this is bad.”

“Q?” Moneypenny asked. She crawled along the floor until she could reach his hand to find his pulse. Her fingers dug along to his wrist and pressed, waiting for that life telling thumpity thump thump. She couldn’t tell if the cold was coming from him or the floor. “Q!” She shook his hand. He gave a flutter of a squeeze.

“Terribly embarrassing this is,” Q said, his voice coming with effort. “Health and safety will be in an uproar.”

“Hold on. Medical is on their way.”

Q squeezed her hand. “‘M holding.”

Moneypenny glanced over her shoulder at the minions huddled around Sasha, the first one back who had found him trapped under the Aston Martin. The old DB-5. The car Bond had won in a lucky hand in the Bahamas and had the nerve to ship it back to London. The one that had barely survived Skyfall after putting up a fight with its owner. The one that had delivered Dr. Swann safely to the airport. The one that Bond took Q out to dinner in on those rare occasions they had time off together.

Dark liquid seeped out from under Q’s navy blue and white striped jumper, soaking into the white and turning the navy darker. It was a mix of blood and some sort of automotive fluid, it had a rainbow sheen in the light. 

“S’alright Mon’pen. S’alright.” Q slurred his words and pushed his crooked glasses up his nose. “Dun hurt as much an’more. Just a scratch.”

“Are you sure?” The amount of fluid seeping out of Q was worrying.

“Sure ‘m sure. Raise the lift. You’ll see.”

The minions fluttered into life. Half of them agreeing and moving at lightning speed to fulfill their Dark Overlord’s bidding. The other half trying to stop them, begging them to wait for medical. Unfortunately, one of them managed to hit the switch on the hydraulic lift. 

“No, wait!” Moneypenny yelled, but it was too late. She closed her eyes at Q’s scream. The fluid running out of Q spread to soak into her stockings and his hands left hers to cradle his abdomen. Moneypenny lifted her eyes in horror to see part of Q leave him and rise slowly with the bottom of the lift. Several feet of Q left him through the cut along his belly. He had been disemboweled by Bond’s pride and joy. All the king’s horses and all the king’s men wouldn’t be able to put the Quartermaster back together again.

“Moneypenny?”

Her earpiece crackled to life.

“Moneypenny?” 

It was Bond. Fuck. She put her hand over Q’s mouth as he writhed in agony and shushed the minions.

“Yes.”

“Where is medical going?”


End file.
